


[授权翻译] 故障保护(Logan 的催眠曲)/Fail Safe (Logan’s lullaby)

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: Scott 和 Logan 尝试着更好地了解对方的变种能力。电影“X 战警: 逆转未来”之后。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fail Safe (Logan’s lullaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178691) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



浓重的黑暗吞噬一切。一片漆黑中，他尽可能地瞪大眼睛……

却依然什么都看不见。

这可把他吓得不轻，他的夜视能力可是非常了得的……但现在，他觉得自己像是变成了一个瞎子。他闭上眼睛，眼前的黑暗没有任何变化，就跟睁着眼时一样。这也太吓人了。幻觉光亮如同雪一般开始在他紧闭的眼睑后闪烁起来。

视野越狭窄，幽闭恐怖的感觉就越强烈；在太阳穴附近挥动手掌，视野里却没有任何该有的反应，戴着普通眼镜是绝对不会发生这种情况的。

唯一令他觉得安慰的是，这该死的东西闻上去有 Scott 的味道。

他伸手摸向太阳穴，找到了那个旋钮，把它开到一半……没反应。他往下按了按，一个光圈打开又极快地关上；一线晨光穿透了黑暗，如此突然，他的心脏停跳了一拍——然后又以三倍的速度加速跳动起来。

他忽然喘息起来——他忽然觉得自己要被淹死了——黑暗实在太浓重了！

心脏在胸腔里狂跳，他惊恐地低吼着，一把扯下目镜——

“……Logan？”

“啊，糟了。我没想要吵醒你。”假如在其他情况下被抓了现行，他一定会很尴尬，但现在，他只是猛喘着气，全力克制住自己不要弹出爪子 _逃跑_ 。

“嘿，”Scott 当然知道这时候不能碰他，“看着我。”

Logan 依言而行。在 Scott 睡眠眼罩的红石英反射面上，他看到自己扭曲的表情。

“很好。”Scott 低声说，“把手给我。”

Logan 低头看着大腿上自己汗湿的双手。指节如此刺痛，令他无法信任自己……但是 Scott 慢慢地、轻柔地握住他的右手，将引向自己的胸口，直到 Logan 的手掌按在他心脏的位置上。

“对不起——”他想要为乱动 Scott 的眼镜道歉，却只说出了半句话。强烈的情绪不快地混合在一起，堵住了他的喉咙。他觉得很难受。

“放松，Logan。你知道该怎么做。”

Logan 点点头，闭上了眼睛。他在 Stryker 的实验室里被手术时在水里呆了很久，这让他患上了恐惧症；在过去，他可以控制自己的恐惧症发作，但这一次……万磁王将负伤无助的他绑上重物扔进了河里，他确实出了问题。那一次，他是真的溺水了。他很确定自己那时已经死在了河底。他的肺在灼烧，那是他所经历过的最糟糕的疼痛，还有身上的那些弹孔……后来，他觉得生命脱离了肉体……然后就什么也感觉不到了。那实在太可怕了。没人在经历过这些之后还能活命。但是，不知怎的，他还是活下来了。Hank 坚持认为他在河底只是失去了意识，但是他的恐惧症却变得更严重了——假如不予以处理，恐惧发作就会直接转变为暴走。

而最好的处理似乎就是……

Scott 的心脏在他的手指下稳定平静地跳动着。他注意到自己的呼吸平稳多了，皮肤上的汗也开始变凉。他讨厌这办法每一次都管用。他更讨厌拿自己去跟绿巨人比，虽然他总忍不住想起那时的 Banner。他知道黑寡妇把这个小诀窍教给了镭射眼，但这也没让他觉得好受（尽管他确实因为镭射眼为了他而冒险进入斯塔克大厦而有点感动。他知道 Scott 最不想见的人就是 Rogers 了。）

“感觉好点了吗？”Scott 问，尽管他知道答案。 _每次都会感觉好点_ ——这点他们俩都知道。他轻抚着 Logan 的脸颊，凝视着他。

有好一会儿，他们就这么坐着。Logan 的手放在 Scott 的胸口，而 Scott 的手轻抚着 Logan 的脸。

“好点了。”Logan 突然不自然地退开。Scott 也收回了手，而他立即开始想念 Scott 的碰触了。他很困惑。

他和 Scott， _以前的_ Scott，从未曾有过这种状况。在 Jean 第一次‘死亡’后（他总要提醒自己，她之前 _从未_ 死过），他们开始睡在一起，但是从任何角度而言，他们都不算是情侣。他们从不出去约会，不共度夜晚——他们很确定地没有公开他们的关系。

他知道这是同一个 Scott，相同的身体，相同的头脑……而且，他喜欢作为炮友的Summers（他死也不会承认，Scott 是他所有炮友中最棒的一个），好吧…… Logan 失去了一大段记忆。他大吃一惊地发现，在这个未来里，他们竟然如此亲密。其实应该是现在……或者另一条时间线？……管他是啥。就是现在。

最初的震惊过去之后，至少 Scott 似乎什么都明白了。于是，他们决定试试看。他知道，这很不金刚狼。但是刚刚逃离悲惨未来的他，极度渴望着爱，不论何种形式的爱都行；而且看到 Scott 还活着时，他顿时无比欣慰，知道这点就够了。

得知他们在这条时间线上走到了一起，让他觉得温暖……但是这个事实却也让他觉得困惑和恐慌。

“那么……我的目镜怎么了？”Scott 的声音让他差点跳起来。

“就是想知道你通过那玩意儿能看到些什么。”Logan 脸红了。从他们第一次见面起（那是在另一个如今看来很遥远的过去），他就想戴上 Scott 的目镜试试看，不过那时的他一直放不下脸去真的试戴一下。就算是现在，这也让他觉得心里不太舒服。

“不是这样用的，兄弟。”Scott 笑道，真诚温暖的微笑对 Logan 而言似乎也是件新鲜事物。“红石英是完全不透明的，除非我用能力点亮它。”

“多亏你告诉我……”Logan 有点气恼；骄傲、难堪、混合着想要再次被Scott 碰触的渴望……

性事是多么的容易，他知道自己应该如何碰触对方，也知道自己想要被对方如何碰触；但是和那个人一起坐在床上聊天……这让他感到为难。活了那么久之后才第一次拥有这样的关系（至少在他记忆中这是第一次），他不知道应该怎么做……

 _哈。_ 脑中的声音告诉他该拿出男人的样子来。同样这个声音，之前很多次都坚持说他必须离开大宅。 _闭嘴_ 。Logan 咬紧了牙。这次，他想好好解决这个问题，虽然这令他发怵——过去的几个月是他最幸福的日子。

“轮到我了？” Scott 问。

“啊？”迷失在思绪之中的他忘了他们的谈话继续到哪里了。

于是 Scott 做给他看。

Scott 分开 Logan 的大腿，坐到他的两腿之间，然后把背靠在Logan的胸上。

“可以吗？”

“当然。”这感觉真好。他忍住想要将 Summer 抱在怀里的冲动。

然后，Scott 两手抓着他的右臂，将它拉到跟前，然后握住那只手腕。“给我看看，行吗？”

“你……你要让它们伸出来？”野性的变种人想要确认这点，他惊奇地发现自己的老二竟然开始激动起来。

“没错。”Scott 的两个拇指抚摸着他手腕的两侧，Logan 的老二硬了并膨胀起来。

“好吧。”他慢慢地伸出右爪，注视着 Scott 小心翼翼地、入迷地将一只手放在他的手上，两人十指交叠，Scott 将自己的指关节与 Logan 的对齐，直到那爪子看上去就像是从 Scott 的手指间伸出来一样。

 

“它们很暖和……”Scott 慢慢地翻转他的手，仔细地观察着，Logan也随着他的动作转动着自己的手。

 _“……yeah_ _。_ _”_ Scott 试图让Logan的爪子看上去像是他自己的。野性的变种人感到渴望在心中升腾。

“Scott……”

“ Logan？”

Logan 因为找不到合适的句子感到不安，他将硬到发痛的勃起碾向 Scott 的屁股。

“嗯。”Scott 慢慢地引导着，将两人贴合在一起的手举到自己的嘴边。Scott 的舌头接触到 Logan 第一第二指节间那个依旧疼痛着的缝隙，然后开始舔那根爪子的根部，这使得 Logan 的呼吸停滞了一下。

“Scott！”没人曾对他这样做，Logan 惊奇的发现自己的声音听上去怪怪的，同时他也惊奇地发现自己因这个亲密的举动而感到如此性致勃勃。Scott 的舌头移到了他中间那根爪子的根部，舔着金属和皮肤相接的地方，一阵隐痛从睾丸处升起，Logan 的阴茎开始悸动起来。Scott 移到他的第三根爪子上，此时 Logan 感觉像是 _——_ _哦，上帝_ _——_

 _“Summers_ _！_ _”_ 他阻止了 Scott 的继续动作，然后撤回胳膊，收回爪子。他想不起来自己何时曾如此欲火焚身，他的全身都因渴望而疼痛着。

Scott 转过头，若有所指地微笑着。他靠过来轻快地一吻，然后在他唇边呢喃道：“我们第一次这么做的时候，你都射在裤子里了。”

“……我刚才也差不多了。” Logan 承认道。

“抬一下。”Scott 推着他的屁股往上抬，把他的内裤脱了下来。

Logan 的手指捋着 Scott 的头发，把他的头按向自己抽搐的阴茎。

_“Yeah……”_

年轻人知道现在最好不要戏弄他，他将 Logan 的性器含入口中。Logan 开始冲刺，高潮即将降临。

“别停—— _Scott_ _！_ ”

Summers 却放开了他。他拉开了床头柜上边那个抽屉，在里面翻找着什么。

临近高潮的 Logan 握住自己的阴茎撸动着，但 Scott 又回来了，还把 Logan 的手拿开了。

Logan低下头，及时地看到了 Summers 拿着一个写着 _杜蕾斯_ 的蓝色软管。 _好吧，_ 他向后仰着头，最终爽到了就好。

当 Logan 问起他们现在的性生活时，Scott 最早告诉他的几件事之一就是，他们两个是轮流攻受的，说这话时，Scott 也不太轻松。Logan 开玩笑说 Scott 是在占他失忆的便宜，但他还是同意会考虑考虑。

舒服的时候，他允许 Scott 在为他口交时用手指操他。尽管 Summers 已经清楚的知道，Logan 仍然死也不会承认他喜欢这个。非常喜欢。

尽管如此，这依然不代表他也会同意另外那件事。

 _“……Yeah……”_ Logan 呻吟着。

Scott 很温柔，他敏捷的手指缓慢而有节奏地探入他的身体，直到找到目标，然后在那处敏感点上轻轻地施加压力，让 Logan 感到眼前直冒金星。

 _“Summers……”_ Logan 的手指裹住阴茎的根部，为 Scott 稳住它，同时引导着他的头回来，他需要感觉那张嘴回到他的身上。

“对了，就这样……”他急切地想要射精。

Scott 的手指开始在他的身体里进进出出，模仿着他想对 Logan 做的事，而且他确信这样也会帮助 Logan 习惯这个。Logan 的身体配合着他手指的动作，无法否认这感觉有多么棒。 

“我要射到你嘴里了。”他警告说，而 Scott 微微点了下头表示同意。

 _“Su—mmers……”_ 他喘着粗气，操着 Scott 炙热的口腔，同时也被他的手指操着，高潮就要到了——

年轻人进一步推进，他停住手指，再用力按住，直到——

 _“——Scott_ _！_ _”_ 极乐的波浪从腹股沟开始，猛烈地涌向全身——他在床上弓起身子，在 Scott 的手指上达到了高潮，同时也射在了 Scott 的嘴里。“Scott……噢……Scott……”他扭动着身体，精液仍在喷射着，Scott 则继续温柔地吮吸着他敏感的阴茎。“天哪……”他嘶声喘息着，不记得上次何时曾有过如此猛烈的高潮。

最后，他完全脱力地瘫倒在床垫里。他不曾有过这样的感觉——这是他达到的最强烈的一次高潮……他与沉重的眼皮斗争着，想要投桃报李，即使极度困倦席卷着他的全身……

没去管自己的短裤依然竖着帐篷，Scott 在 Logan 汗湿的前额上印下一吻，然后起身下床。他从柜子里抓了一条毛巾，然后从衣橱里拿了一套干净的换洗衣物。

“…Summers？”Logan 觉得自己像是被下了药似的全身无力，但他还是成功地转头问了一句。他的目光落在年轻人的裆部，表明他的疑问所在。

“上次，你也是这样。”Scott 轻笑道。迷糊之中，Logan 想，这是他这星期听到的最甜蜜的声音了。“睡一会儿吧。我会解决的。”

“……好吧。”就这一次，他太累了，于是就不再争辩。Scott 在身后关上门。一分钟后，Logan 听到了浴室传来了流水声。

他很困惑，Summer 竟然知道他所有的事。他很困惑，瘦子只是去冲个澡，他就是开始想念他了……而且，伤他自尊的是，恐惧症发作时，Scott 是唯一能够让他平静下来的人。他可是 _金刚狼_ ，应该万事全靠自己才对……

除此之外的唯一选择似乎只有离开对方。所以，Logan 尽力让自己别去反抗了。他必须不停地告诉自己，假如镭射眼之于金刚狼就像黑寡妇之于绿巨人那样……那就这样吧。至少他还活着。他们俩都还活着。

他已经艰苦战斗了太久太久了……

他的整个生命就是一场漫长的斗争。或许这一次，让别人来照顾他，也不算是件坏事？至少，Summers 有度量也有能力能快速有效地做好这事。

他转头注视着 Scott 的目镜，红石英在晨光中闪着微光。

他拿起它，对着清晨的光线，试图从安全距离透过镜片往外窥视……仍然什么都看不见。他有点难为情、但又忍不住将目镜送到鼻端，嗅着 Scott 的气味。

 _嗯_ _……_ Logan 感到很疲倦，同时又出奇的平静。他闭上眼，轻轻地将那副目镜扣在手中，就像是小孩子抓着自己的安全毛毯。

Scott 腰间围着毛巾走出了浴室，眼前的情景令他不由得微笑起来。

虽然还没有达到理想状态，他们现在正慢慢地，坚定地，一起走向那里。

 

（全文完）


End file.
